


The Hidden Truth

by FleetCaptainCronin



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Axanar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-22 19:38:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19983022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetCaptainCronin/pseuds/FleetCaptainCronin





	The Hidden Truth

“Incoming transmission from Starfleet Command, sir.” Lieutenant Uhura turned toward the command chair, one hand on her console, the other holding up her earpiece. “Sir, it’s Admiral Komack.”

“We just _got_ our orders.” Captain James Kirk furrowed a curious brow as he swiveled toward her. “Very well. Patch it through.”

Mister Spock stepped down from the science station to join the captain at the command chair. On the main viewer, the starscape warbled a moment, then was replaced by the admiral’s visage.

 _“Jim, you pulled the order to bring Elba II her supplies, as well as the new medication that’s been approved for testing, correct?”_ Komack asked.

“We did. Is there a problem?”

The Admiral hesitated a moment. “Not exactly….”

Kirk shared a concerned glance with Spock, then looked back to the screen. “Sir—”

_“Elba II has one of our own, Jim. Former Lieutenant Commander Garth.”_

“The Mad Izarian?” Chekov asked, twisting toward Kirk.

The captain shook his head tightly, admonishing the ensign from further outbursts.

“That may have been what his crew called him, Mister Chekov,” Spock said, “but no one could have guessed having command thrust on him when his captain died would have unbalanced him so.”

Kirk nodded. “I remember that incident. Captain Todd was killed on Axanar, and Garth rose to acting-captain. Their next mission to Antos went horribly wrong.”

“Indeed. The Antosians treated him for a transporter accident the _Heisenberg’s_ doctor couldn’t fix.” Spock’s voice softened, perhaps too little for Komack to notice, but the captain could hear the pity in his tone. “The madness that ensued left thousands dead… before his crew could wrest control of the ship away from him.”

“Didn’t he rename his science vessel ‘Ares’ and claim he was Supreme Leader?” Uhura asked, then added with a disgusted breath: “As if Starfleet would ever name a ship after a god of _war_.”

 _“He did,”_ Komack said. _“Though I believe he called himself the Master of the Universe. When the Antosians wouldn’t bow before him, it only drove his weak mind further into descent.”_

“And you want us to, what, Admiral?” Kirk asked. “Bring Garth some sort of message?”

 _“In a way, Captain.”_ Komack sighed. _“Garth believes he was promoted to Fleet Captain, and that he was a hero at the battle of Axanar._ And _that his exploits are ‘required reading’ at the Academy.”_

“There was no battle of Axanar of which I’m aware,” Spock pointed out.

 _“No, but in his mind, the war with the Klingons was many years before the ‘Battle of the Binary Stars’ and_ he _was its hero.”_

“Fascinating.”

 _“Go along with it, when you see him, Jim,”_ Komack said. _“Just play along. There are people at Command who remember the old Garth. While he was always an odd duck, he did have friends who were sorry to see him fall so hard.”_

“We won’t let on, Admiral,” Kirk assured him. “Does Corey know to go along with it as well?”

_“He does.”_

“We won’t challenge Garth’s fantasy, Admiral.” Kirk didn’t know Garth personally, but Komak had his respect and while this hadn’t been an order, the _Enterprise_ captain felt obligated to follow through. “You have my word.”

_“Thank you, Jim. Komack out.”_

As the screen returned to the forward view, stars flying swiftly, colorfully by, Kirk pursed his lips and turned to Spock. “Infamous. But he thinks he’s famous.”

Standing straight, hands clasped casually behind his back, Spock was noncommittal. “Narcissists are often deluded into believing others hold them in as high esteem as they think they deserve. That he blames his crew and the Antosians who both tried to help him is no surprise.”

“Governor Corey may not believe the drug we’re bringing can help, if he wants us to go along with this fantasy.” The captain rubbed his chin thoughtfully. “The people of Antos gave him a great gift—their time, their effort—and his thanks was to try to destroy them.”

“One wonders if the warning signs were not always there,” Spock said. “He may have known how to manipulate tests to appear fit for duty, even prior to the initial accident.”

“And yet,” Kirk said, “he still has friends in the fleet.”

“ _They_ did not need to serve under him, or die at his hand,” the Vulcan pointed out.

“Too true, Mister Spock,” Kirk took in a breath and motioned toward the helm. “Increase speed to warp factor five, Mister Sulu. Let’s see if we can bring Garth and the others back to reality with this new medication.”

“Aye, sir. Warp five.” Sulu’s hands glided across his console, pushing the _Enterprise_ faster toward their interaction with the diseased mind of one malignant narcissist sociopath named Garth: the mad Izarian.


End file.
